


Последний день учёбы

by NissaLi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NissaLi/pseuds/NissaLi
Summary: Сегодня ярко светит солнце, и школьники с нетерпением ждут летних каникул. Никаких заговоров. Никаких проблем. Только сегодняшний день, только заслуженный отдых.





	Последний день учёбы

— Поверить не могу, что этот учебный год закончился, — Макс довольно потягивается, подставляет лицо теплым солнечным лучам и широко раскидывает руки.   
— Это был тот ещё годик, верно? — Лукас широко улыбается ей, вытирая пот со лба.   
— А ты как думаешь, дурилка, — девочка лёгким движение тыкает его в руку. — Сначала переезд, потом ваши эти тайны, а пото-о-м… сам знаешь. 

Макс указывает взглядом на идущих впереди мальчишек. Вот Дастин что-то увлечённо рассказывает о том, что вычитал в одной из книжек, Уилл тихо кивает ему и добавляет, что было бы неплохо как-нибудь собраться на каникулах и поиграть в их настольную игру, только Майк выглядит отрешённым.

— Опять об Оди думает, — хмыкает Лукас, заметив непонимающий взгляд подруги. — Втюрился же по уши. Сама знаешь.  
— Будто ты пару месяцев назад сам не втюрился сам-знаешь-в-кого, Лукас — фыркает Майк. — Видел бы ты своё лицо.   
— Заткнись, Уиллер, — смеётся мальчишка.   
— Сам заткнись, — довольно хмыкает Майк.  
— Заткнитесь оба, — вклинивается в спор Дастин.

Макс молча качает головой, поправляя лямку рюкзака. Подмечает краем глаза как Уилл закатывает глаза, и через секунду вся компания заливается весёлым смехом. Вот всегда так, начнут спорить полусерьёзно, а потом смеются как дурачки, не обращая внимания на взгляды проходящих мимо людей, тихое бурчание, или даже громкие возмущения о том, какая невоспитанная молодёжь. А потом и вовсе забывают о чём бы спор.

Впрочем, не они одни сегодня являются источником шума. Последний день учёбы, ярко светит солнце, и практически каждый школьник радуется этому дню. Ведь это значит, что можно развлечься по полной, гулять целыми днями и забыть о проблемах. И это лето Макс, как и её новые друзья, намерена провести очень весело. Всё закончилось, верно? Монстры, другие измерения, заговоры секретных служб… Поначалу это пугало, заставляло вздрагивать от каждого шороха, являлось в ночных кошмарах. Но сейчас это прошло, страх отступил на второй план, лишь изредка напоминая о себе, и ребята просто продолжили жить как обычные дети. Это хорошо. Это лучше, чем бояться. 

Они взбираются по ступенькам, минуют знакомые коридоры, выкрашенные в белый и тёмно-синий цвета, обходят других подростков, двигаясь в сторону знакомого кабинета. Остальные одноклассники ещё собираются, потому ребята и не первые, и не последние, занимают свои места, разворачиваются друг к другу и оживлённо болтают. Они даже не сразу замечают как учитель тихим голосом просит внимания, прочищает горло и повторяет это громче. 

— Отвернись, балда, — шепотом произносит Макс, широко улыбаясь, и жестом указывая Лукасу развернуться в сторону доски. Мальчик в шутку закатывает глаза, но совету следует, и вскоре Макс видит только его затылок и спину. 

Она, как и остальные,слушает вполуха, по отдельным обрывкам фраз догадываясь о том, что говорят о правилах безопасности, летней подготовке и предметах, что будут в следующем году. Могли бы и дома отсидеться, честное слово, лишняя трата времени. Лукас изредка разворачивается к ней, чтобы вставить какой-нибудь остроумный комментарий, но тут же слышит замечание учителя и поворачивает голову в другую сторону. Дастин что-то толи пишет, то ли зарисовывает на небольшом листе, вырванном из блокнота, Майк, судя по выражению лица, витает где-то в облаках, Уилл сидит неестественно прямо и слушает всё, что говорят. Уилл… бедный мальчишка, пережил слишком много плохого. Макс надеется, что сейчас с ним всё в порядке.

— Думаю, на этом всё, — голос учителя заставляет школьников оживиться и выйти из этого полусонного состояния. — Ваши летние каникулы начинаются. Можете идти по домам, или гулять… кому как угодно. 

Одноклассники шумно задвигают стулья и выходят из кабинета, оживлённо болтая. Ребята не отстают и одной толпой движутся в сторону коридора. 

— Зайдём с радио-кружок? — Оборачивается Уилл, и улыбается, едва приподняв кончики губ.   
— Давайте, — кивает Дастин. — Летом я уезжаю в лагерь, так что было бы клёво заглянуть туда ещё раз.   
— Великие дела творились в этой каморке, — деловито приподнимает палец Майк. — Помните, как там техника расплавилась?   
— А как мы ловили Дарта? — Добавляет Дастин.   
— Ага, вы ещё меня пускать не хотели, — усмехается Макс, покачав головой.  
— Но ты же не сразу поверила! — Возмущённо произносит Лукас,разворачиваясь в её сторону.   
— Ну как можно в это с первого раза поверить? — Закатывает девочка глаза. — Тем более вы такие задроты. И вели себя странно до жути. Мало ли какой бардак мог в ваших головах твориться!  
— Ну всё, всё, закрыли тему, — чуть громче обычного встревает между ними Дастин. — Это уже в прошлом. И Макс теперь одна из нас.   
— А кто спорит? — Пожимает Лукас плечами. 

Один из мальчишек щёлкает выключателем, и вся компания дружно вваливается внутрь, одни садятся на свободные стулья, тем, кому места не хватило, устраиваются прямо на столе. 

— Кто-нибудь будет скучать по школе? — Дастин откидывается на спинке стула, довольным взглядом окидывая новое оборудование для кружка.   
— Нет, — качает головой Уилл. — Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.   
— Солидарен.  
— В точку, приятель.  
— Именно. 

Макс смеётся, прикрыв рот рукой. Такие забавные, и их реакция так похожа. Хотя, она тоже с ними согласна. Да и кто в их возрасте скучает по школе? 

— Ну, по этому кабинету я точно скучать буду, — девочка улыбается, слегка болтая ногами, сидя на краешке стола.   
— Может, вступишь в наш клуб? — Лукас подмигивает. — Будешь проводить здесь больше времени.   
— Я подумаю, — Макс убирает с лица длинные рыжие пряди. — Скейтборды мне нравятся больше.  
— Ну, если надумаешь, мы не против.  
— Ага.  
— В точку.  
— Не переживай на этот счёт.

Макс окидывает их взглядом и улыбается вновь. Кажется, что всё закончилось, но нет. Всё только начинается. 

О лучшем после переезда можно было только мечтать. И, может, монстры страшные, но с такими друзьями им всё по плечу. 

А пока можно насладиться каникулами.

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны некоторые расхождения с каноном, я могла случайно упустить эти детали. А ещё мне просто хочется увидеть как эти дети просто спокойно проводят время вместе.


End file.
